narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Irie Ayame
Irie Ayame (''入江 アヤメ'', Irie Ayame) is a Jōnin-level Shinobi, from Konohagakure. He is part of Team Yasu, and his sister is Irie Jun. Background Ayame was an average student during his academy days. In fact, he'd rather spend his time napping instead of paying attention. He graduated along with his sister at the age of 12. His father was the liason between Konohagakure and Sungakure, with Ayame and his sister spending majority of their early years in Sunagakure. There was an incident, in which both Jun and Ayame's parents died, and after staying an extra year they were sent back to Konoha to live with their paternal uncle. Personality Ayame has an unhealthy obsession with cats. This strange obsession must run in the family as his paternal uncle also shows the same fascination with rabbits. This kid is very social, and loves being the center of attention, but only when he's the one controlling the spot light. Like a feline, Ayame is selfish and isn't afraid to get into trouble to get what he wants. He also takes frequent naps...because...he's a cat... Appearance Ayame has unkept, dirty-blonde hair, that he usually hides under a hat. His ears, when he is using Henge, can be seen protruding through along with some tufts of his hair. He has green eyes...and yes, a tail. These accessories are only seen when he uses the transformation technique. When Ayame is in his normal guise, he has the same grey eyes as his sister. Abilities Ayame is a very keen sensor, he's able to sense enemy's chakra from vast distances, and in closer ranges be able to tell who the individual is (if...he like...actually knows them, he's not psychic or anything). His fighting style is heavily influenced by his sister, he always fights along side her, and is dependant on her during a battle. When he was forced to work alone he had to adapt and developed a method that would work to his advantage. His speed is his greatest assest, he's able to move quickly and nimbly during a fight. Majority of his fighting style is short range, as he combines his claws with his speed to move in and attack and evade the opponent. He is also capable of summoning, as he is not yet comfortable fighting alone. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Ayame's uncle also seems to have the same obsession with animals, this may hint to this being a familial trait * Ayame really wants to fight Kiba (you don't say?) * His favorite food is tuna * He get's around 18 hours of sleep on a normal day * In order to maintain his cat-like appearance, Ayame uses a constant transformation technique to allow the changes. If his chakra or health gets low enough he'll resume his orignal, more human guise Reference Uhm, I try not to use references as I want my OC's to be as original as possible. However, I do look around to see if my work is similar to anyone else's >3> it seems as though nothing can be original these days Category:DRAFT